Various computing devices accept and respond to verbal user commands and inputs. Users seek to operate their computing devices in public or social environments free from erroneous or unauthorized operations resulting from the speech of others. For example, a user with a wearable computing device may not want the speech from someone standing next to them to operate their device. Methods and apparatus for improving the secure and reliable operation of such computing devices are continually sought after.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.